


Chapter 3 of.        it hadnt been long

by Her_dearest_misty



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Magic, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Sexuality, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_dearest_misty/pseuds/Her_dearest_misty
Summary: Part 3 of it hadnt been longChapter 3Mistys first days back from hell spent with the woman she loves, supreme Cordelia goode.Foxxay/goodeday post ahs 8...............................................................................





	Chapter 3 of.        it hadnt been long

The heat at the swamp was heavy and thick. Misty was unfazed, removing small layers of clothing every so often but otherwise, she apeared to feel completely comfortable in the muggy humid air of the shack. 

Cordelia fanned herself with her hat and wished she had worn less that day, though her wardrobe was not exactly burtsing with swamp appropriate clothing. She was laying on the bed watching her precious swamp witch flit about. Happy just to see her in surroundings that seemed to nourish her so fully.

They had been here for a few hours, and after the initial tsunami of hormonal urges that ended in them moaning eachothers names through breathtaking climaxes, they had done very little. It had made the world of diference though, Cordelia could see that. 

Glimpses of Mistys child like wonder had started to shine through and she seemed to become freed somewhat from the sadness and conflict that had been bubbling just under the surface of her innocent smile.

It had only been 24 hours since Misty had walked back through the door of the acadamy and into Cordelias arms. It had been a whirlwind 24 hour to say the least. They had talked, at great length, but about nothing at all. They had made love and devoured eachother, Yet felt awkward in eachother presence. Misty had discovered the physical pleasures of sex for the first time while Cordelia had discovered things about herself she never knew were present, lusts and attractions of a type that she had never experienced before but now thought she could never be without.

They had weathered Misty first night where the pain and insecurity of trauma had raised its ugly head causing heavy darkness to fill their chests in the cold of the night.

Then they had come here. Back to Mistys swamp. To the shack that had been so lovingly restored and cared for by Cordelia in Mistys absence.

Misty had been overcome with lust and Had demanded to be fucked.... Fucked hard. It had made her to feel alive and she had beged for it to never end. She had wanted it so badly, Not only For the second time in 24 hours but the second time in her entire life. 

She didnt understand her emotions since her return. She had no control of any of it. She went from pure joy to terror, to uncertainty, to lust all in a blink of an eye and Cordelia had been there accommodating every change of heart Misty threw at her. Never questioning just accepting it and comforting her however she needed it.

Holding back and giving her space. Holding her tight as though she would never let go. Listening to her. And kissing and carressing her giving her a kind of healing that Misty only wanted from her alone. 

Part of the older witch felt concerned as to what would inevitably unfurl over the next week if the past day was anything to go by. As she lay watching the young Cajun she thought how all she could do was wait and deal with every hurdle with the most unconditional of love. 

As as hard as she knew it would be, it couldnt have felt like less of a chore to her. Cordelia knew she would walk through flames to reach Misty, to have her completely, no matter how damaged and unpredictable the initial weeks of their reunion would be. She knew she would do it in a second. All of it.

She would fight every demon brought back from hell, Glue every crack of her shattered character and Hold her up when her legs failed her. 

She would lay her down and show her the pleasure that only she had ever given her. Cordelia knew she would always nurture her childishly pure way of looking at the world and if she had to stand and take the blows of anger and pain of from a lifetime of injustice and cruelty she would do that too. 

She would hold the world at bay to give this woman whatever she needed. Misty had the protection of not only the supreme but of a woman willing to sacrifice every part of herself to make sure she would finally have the happiness she deserves.

All this ran wildly through Cordelias head as she lay on her side silently observing the witch who was the object of all her affections. That was nothing new, misty had so often left her speachless. Left her stumped as to what to say, often she was left in awe of her. Cordelia felt drawn to her carefree spirit and her open nature that was so far from the dumure, buttoned up way that she allowed the world to see herself.

In the early days Cordelia had been blind but not unnaware. She had been intrigued by the young witch the second she took her hand and offered her the protection of the coven. Misty had always been close by, just in the periphery. Taking her arm to guide her. Sliently moving an item that was just about to be accidently knocked to the floor. Pulling a trip hazzard from cordelias path to save her the embarresment of stumbling. Just in the background quietly caring for cordelia at a time when she felt nobody, other than her beloved aunt myrtle, did. 

She had been lost as to what to say when misty had offered her mud for the acid burn scars on her face. She had no words when misty had told her how beautiful she looked when she felt hideous and mutilated and, even now, she felt so lost as to what to say when she, so often, felt overwelmed that the woman in front of her was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

"We should go outside" Misty announced shattering the silence and halting the swirl of thoughts flooding the supremes mind. "You wanna?" 

"Lead the way" the supreme said swinging her legs off the bed straightening her clothes and tying her hair back neatly as she stood. 

Misty smiled as she shot her a glance. Cordelia wanst a natural at letting her hair down and relaxing but she was trying so hard. It made Mistys heart swell seeing her emaculate, elegantly graceful lady do her best embrace Mistys more natural approach. She never looked cuter than when she was just ever so slightly out of her depth but still going along with Misty in an attempt to not be so up tight. 

Misty remembered the time she had forced Cordelia to dance in the greenhouse back in the academy. Before she was the supreme. When Fiona still reigned and took every opportunity to shatter Cordelias confidence causing her to brick up the walls around herself just a little higher each time. She has been so embarressed and protested greatly before finally giving in allowing Mistys to twirl her around eventually falling against her laughing, relaxing and letting her gaurd down for just a moment.

Misty took Cordelias hand and pulled her in towards her like she had that day years ago.

"Thank You" she said looking down into her deep brown eyes

"For what? For going outside?" The older witch asked sounding puzzled

"No!" Misty replied giveing her nothing further, just kissing her on the top of her head and then lead her out into the sun.

........

The two women lay together on the wooden jetty outside the shack the water of the swamp glistening beneath them. The world directly around them a vision of bright green, untamed natural beauty.

Cordelia had spent so much time here after Misty had died. But never just looking at how beautiful the place was. She had busied herself with tasks, Fixing the place and adding touches that she thought maybe misty would have liked. She paused feeling the powerful energy of the swamp for the first time. She soaked it up along with the vibrations of the trees and the water and let the sun warm her face. 

"I dont remember that last time i just stopped like this." She said half to misty and half just to herself. "Thank You for letting me be here with you." She turned her head to face Misty with a look of contentment on her face.

"Sometimes you gotta just stop an kick off your shoes., Misty said "Remember how fun it was when you were a kid and u rolled down a hill without a care whos watching? Sometimes You gotta just roll like nobodys watching you Cordelia."

Cordelia looked back to the canopy of trees above them.

"I never did that as a kid" she said "i dont think Fiona would have approved of me getting dirty just to roll down a hill"

"Did you never make mud pies? Never climb a tree?" Misty sounded genuinely shocked at Cordelias a admition.

She supreme laughed a hearty laugh and bit her bottom lip. "Oh god no!" She said "my childhood was a much more..... Rigid i guess." 

Misty looked at her with an expression of pity on her her face, her brow furrowed her eyes conveying a sense of sadness at the though of a young Cordelia being so restrained and unable to express herself.

The look made the older witch feel uncomfortable. 

"It wasnt all that bad she blurted out" it was mostly a lie but it made her feel better even if just for a second as Mistys face softened.

"Christ, Fiona was almost a mother for a while there. In the begining when i was Small" she joked. Then her mask of a smile faltered 

"very small" she finnished.

"Well i just cant picture that Delia" misty said honestly sitting up and clutching her feet in her hands. "I mean, honestly your mother was a.. Well. I just cant imagine it." Misty restrained herself as best she could.

Opening up about her childhood with Fiona wasnt something Cordelia made a habit of doing. She was an emotionally open woman but her childhood was a trauma she kept locked away.

"Truth be told" she said "i think Fiona even struggled with the concept herself. She was pretty much done with me by the time i was about five." 

Cordelia offered the small slice of candour to misty, just diping her toe to test how how it felt to share something so personal. 

It was strange to the older woman that she felt so able to be so physically intimate with Misty But so cautious to reveal herself like this.

Misty had touched her, kissed her, licked her in places hadnt allowed anyone to see in such a long time. She felt safe enough to show Misty herself at her most exposed, her most physically venerable, Mistys fingers had felt her from the inside and had looked her in the face while she had been been at her most raw and emotional stripped, gasping and crying out her name.  
But this was still hard for her!

She sat up and picked at one of the slats of wood beneath them. Focusing on it as if it could distract the anxiety that bubbled up inside her at the mention of her mothers name.

"I remember one birthday" she recalled "i think it must have been my fouth".

Misty leaned in to listen

" Fiona got me a rocking horse. God it was the most beautiful thing id ever seen. It was like a pony from a fairytale. Its white maine was braided so beautifully and its saddle was encrusted with jewels." 

The womans eyes shone as she remembered the fond memory and she smiled as she described the tiny details so clear in her mind dispite the passing of time. 

" most of the time i was expected to just read or draw or be Fionas well dressed accessory. I dont remember much play" she said

" but that pony...... That took my imagination like nothing id had before. I would climb up onto its back and suddenly i was galloping off through some forest or off to find a castle or adventure somewhere. I could be a princess or a warrior, the possibilies were endless. I think it was the most treasured thing id ever had." 

"Sounds like a great gift" misty smiled seeing the woman in front of her in a way she hadnt seen her before.

"Oh it was. It was my best friend too" Cordelia admited

"One day i was playing. Brushing her tail or cleaning some part of her as Fiona was getting dressed. She had dropped an earing and was cursing trying to find it. Anyway she turned me and asked how my levitation skills were. Little four year old me felt ready to impress and i lifted that pony up into air right up over Fiona head."

"Whoa!" Misty gasped shocked. "At four? Damn my magic hadnt even made itself known at that age. howd you contol yours like that when you were so young?"

"The child of the supreme wasnt without many strict hours of training Mist. I didnt have much choice in that department"

"Oh" the swamp witch gave a half smile

"Well, Fiona seemed suitably impressed anyway and asked me to lift the dresser so she could look under it for her earing. I was eager for the praise so i did.....i lifted it up off the ground. But i couldnt keep it up. it fell knocking Fiona on its way down." 

She looked over at misty who had her full attention

"She was so so mad. She said i was useless and pathetic and couldnt carry out a simple task without screwing up. My tears just enraged her further i think and she shot her magic at my pony burning it to until it was just charred ashes"

The two women sat in silence for a few seconds

"I never got another birthday gift after that. Anyway when i was ten she dropped me off outside miss robichaux and i didnt see or hear from her again for four years" 

Misty looked at Cordelia absorbing the information feeling as though she had so much more of an understanding of how the supreme had been roughly moulded and dented to become the woman that she had first met. So Riddled with self doubt and anxiety. 

"Misty please say something" the supreme forced a half hearted laugh born out of embarresment and self consciousness.

"I dont think you needed that pony to still be a princess miss Cordelia" was all that came to her mind.

The supreme smiled a genuine smiled and blushed. 

It was the best response she could have asked for.

.........

The story of a young Cordelia Goode and her beloved rocking horse had undoubtly been the deepest most honest and detailed conversation the pair had ever shared. Their whole relationship before the last day had been a hazey collection of Small moments that gradually drew them closer, stitching the fabric of their souls together. 

A series of bashful exchanges, silent moments of secret observations and adoration. They had talked many times before, sometimes for hours with nobody else around but only about the trivial things that carried a conversation, never delving deep into the depths of emotion within for fear of exposing something that might end the stolen moments that they had both secretly held so dear. 

They had known eachothers souls. They knew the very core of eachothers spirit. They sensed so much of eachother that they had been able to fall so deeply in love with one another, and so fully, without ever even having such conversations about their deepest hopes and fears or thier darkest secrets or desires. They knew eachother in a different way. Like soul mates that comunicated dispite speaking only in different languages. 

That didnt mean that now they didnt want more. They wanted to know every little thing about the other now that they had a second chance. A chance to truely become something more. Become two souls entwined in knowledge and understanding in a way that was so much deeper than before. 

"We should move outta this sun" Misty said looking down at her pink chest. Her time in hell and made her skin pale and less able to withstand the suns powerful glare, for now at least.

"Can you even burn?. I mean your skin? Do you have super strong supreme skin now or somethin?"

Delia laughed "ummmm i dont think i can get sunburn no. But im not about to test it." She said "Its pretty hot. where are those drinks we brought?"

The women moved to a shaded area at the front of the shack and misty pulled a couple of cans from a bucket of water that acted like a makeshift fridge to keep them cool.

She padded barefoot in And out of the shack bringing out blankets and cushons and created a comfy lounge area on the floor outside in the shade of the rickety building. The women cuddled up together, Misty wrapping an arm around the supreme whos head rested against her chest enjoying the comfort and protection that she so rarely felt anywhere. 

"What was ur childhood like?" Cordelia asked. As soon as she had said it her stomach lurched. She knew how Mistys relationship with her family had ended she shouldnt pry into something so traumatic. What was she thinking. She was surprised to hear Mistys chearful response

"Oh it was great!" she said suddenly so animated as her mind became a wash of memories.

"I mean we were dirt poor. Like, we had nothin. My mama used to make all my clothes. I had so many skirts and dresses made from old curtains and patches of old rags" she laughed.

Cordelia smiled and squeezed misty tightly as she thought what a far cry it was from the pristine expensive designer clothes that cordelia had been forced to keep in immaculate condition as a child.

"She couldnt make shoes though" they Cajun woman mussed "mine always had holes in an my feet got so wet right through so i just stopped wearin em. It felt better to be properly conected to the earth anyways. Id spend all my days outside in nature i never had to be nowhere."

"Daddy was preacher" she continued "and my sister could sing real good so she found herself at the revivals all the time. But i was kinda left to do my own thing most a the time! It was prety idilic to be honest. Mama home schooled us, well in a fashion. Daddy said that the schools were full of sin and he didnt want us gettin our minds flooded with science and talk or boys and sex."

Cordelia let out a soft, breathy half laugh.

I think i was about 12 when mama got pregnant again. She went to a doctor who said it was gonna be a boy an Daddy was so happy an proud. He would give us a fair whoopin from time to time but for a while there he never took that belt off, not once!"

Cordelia was shocked that the fact that Mistys father aparently regularly whipped her with a belt had been such an after thought in the story she was recounting about her lovely happy childhood. Her heart broke a little thinking of misty taking the beatings and still being so positive about the experience.

"Anyways mama was to have the baby at home as she did with me and my sister. I remember hearin my mama scream in pain when the baby was coming an i swore id never let anyone touch me if that was what would come of it." The younger witch laughed at her own ignorance. 

Then her whole demeanor changed as she paused in silence.  
Cordelia looked up at her face and could see pain in her eyes.

"Them screams wernt nothin though compared to the ones that came next." She lifted her thumb to her lips and started biting at her nail as she shook her head.

"That poor baby came out just a tangle of limbs. he was just so wrong an broken! I think he only breathed for a few minutes before he died. Part of mama died right along with him that night."

The two woman sat quietly for a moment thinking to themselves about the tragic fate of Mistys brother

"Anyways some of the congregation had said that the baby was an omen or some punishment or something. That mama had a darkness in her that needed ridding an they arranged an exorcism. I dont know what they did but they completely broke her. Her mind was shattered. My mama was gone an replaced with a women who was lost in madness. She would cry an hollar an beg for the good lord to take her an end her torment."

"Daddy sent us to school not long after that, guess it was too much to have us around all the time. I never really took to that whole school thing though"

she shuddered at the thought of something and closed her eyes trying to push something back before continuing.

"Couple years later daddy was at a revival just outside Lafayette, mama was there cryin out to the lord an the congregation were all deep in prayer. They would all shout an shake as the power of the Lord entered them an cleansed them so they said. I was at the back, distracted by somethin in the trees when a saw a bird fall from the sky. i picked it up but it was dead. I held it and my magic just flowed into it in a way it never did when i secretly tried to heal mama. was like she just didnt wanna be healed. That lil bird though, He wanted to live he lifted his tiny head an flew back up into the trees. I just hit the foor, that was the strongest magic i ever done an it knocked me out cold. When i came to the first thing i heard was my mama screaming. I tried to sit up but they were holding me down."

Cordelia closed her eyes and swallowed the knot in her throat, overcome with the pain if mistys story.

"Mama was pionting and screamin "witch witch witch" she was pionting right at me. That night they" misty was cut off

"I know what they did sweatheart" the older woman interupted. She had seen the whole thing when she had taken mistys hand the first day they met. Mistys terror had flooded into her as she saw in her mind Mistys family drag her to the fire and soak her in gasoline. She had felt the pain of the flames whip up around her before pulling her hands away and breaking the vision.

"I died looking into my mothers eyes Dee and didnt see one ounce of sadness there" a tear tumbled down mistys cheek as she told the story to someone for the first time in her life.

"I am so sorry Misty. Im so sorry you had to experience all that. You deserved better. You were failed and im sorry. Il never let anyone hurt you like that again i swear to you.

Misty smiled wiping her tears away. 

"Aint your wrong to be sorry for! They didnt know this witch could bring herself back anyways. I let the swamp heal me then i came here." This swamp, its in my body now im part of it."

She looked around her swamp smiling at it greatful for its gifts

"Thanks for bringing me here Delia" she said as she lent over and kissed her. Cordelia stroked her face and her hair. And kissed her back tenderly. Misty Day was a wonder. How anyone could come back from that was beyond Cordelias comprehension.

This woman was one of the strongest people she had ever met yet somehow still so innocent and gentle, so shy at times and so inexperienced in the world yet had a wisdom of someone twice her age. The raw energy that reverberated off of her was coming back. As the hours slipped by Cordelia could feel the old Misty Day coming back. And she couldnt wait to have her home again.

.........

The evening was drawing in and the vibe at the swamp was changing. If they were going to leave tonight it was going to have to be sooner rather than later. Cordelia felt unease at the prospect of being at the swamp at night but reminded herself that she had the experience of the best guide there was and tried to just push thoughts of alligators and snakes from her mind. 

The two witches were lying on the bed facing each other. A fleetwood Mac song was playing on a beaten up old tape player that Cordelia had managed to get to work on one her trips here a few months previously. Cordelias eyes were heavy and she could feel sleep beging to drift over her.

She opened them when she heard Misty say her name.

"Miss Cordelia?" The more formal name Misty had always used had become less since her return but it still popped out from time to time, Always registered by the older witch who really wished she wouldnt use it even if she did find it slightly adorable.

"Yes darling, what is it whats wrong?" Cordelia pushed herself up in an attempt to seem more alert ready for what ever Misty needed.

"I think i wanna go home" the younger witch said.

Cordelia felt her heart soar. She had worried that bringing misty here would end in her choosing to staying. That eventually she would have to head back to the academy and leave misty here where she belonged. She would have to return alone and get used to life without Misty constantly by her side once more. 

But Misty had said home. She was in her swamp but had called the acadamy home. Cordelias heart fluttered. 

Their home. 

She took Mistys hand and kissed it gently.

"Then lets go home" she said tucking a curl behind mistys ear. 

.......

The car pulled up outside of the acadamy. Cordelia rarely drove herself anywhere these days and had enjoyed the feeling of freedom that she hadnt realised she had missing.

The two women walked up to the front of the beautiful mansion, a few low lights where visible through the windows but most of the house was quiet and dark and sleeping. They entered the spacious entry hall and could hear the sound of the TV coming from the formal day room.

It was Mistys who led the way towards the sound peeking cautiously around the doorway. Zoe and Queeny were the only people still up and Misty smiled as she watched them for a few seconds, memories of the old days when she had lived here before flooded her mind. 

"Hey" she said sending the two witches jumping around. They both stood and made there way excitedly over to their old friend colliding with her hugging her and holding her close. 

"Good to see you up and about girl" Queeny smiled

"How are you doing, how was your day" Zoe asked "we didnt know if we would see you back here tonight"

Cordelia joined them graciously gliding into the room the way she so often did. She beamed seeing Misty and her girls together. 

"Damn Cordelia" Queeny said chuckling to herself taking a step back to better look at the slightly grubby, almost disheveled looking supreme 

"back one day and you get her to take a day off! we been trying to do that for months" she joked looking back at Misty. 

"Must be love" Cordelia quipped winking at them

She laughed at the sight of Mistys shocked face. "Sweetheart dont worry they know"

Zoe laughed "yea we knew before you guys did. Were glad you both finally cought up"

Misty blushed and shyly looked at the floor biting her cheek.

Queeny nudged her jovially "will you chill you crazy hippy. Aint no big deal, i mean you getting down an dirty with the supreme an all but"

"Okay okay" the supreme interupted "its been a really long day girls" she laughed wrapping a protective arm around Mistys waist "we should head up" 

Misty said goodnight to her friends, She really had missed them.....Even the teasing.

Cordelia entered the bedroom from the en suit to be greeted by the sight of her young lover wearing just a pair of panties laying on top of the duvet. She was on her side facing away from the older witch and Cordelia was eyes drawn to the natural trail of her spine. her golden curls were falling off her shoulders, Cordelias eyes followed the dip of her waist and the beautiful curve of her hips. Even from behind she was a work of art and the supreme was still in shock that she was truely here. 

She continually expected to enter a room to find it had all been a trick of her fierce dreaming. That she had wanted it so bad she had convinced herself that she was back but that it was all in her head. Another reason to rarely leave Mistys side she thought. She slid onto the bed beside her wrapping her arms around her kissing her neck. A noise escaped from her throat the kind of sound one makes when they taste something truely delicious. 

"Oh hey there miss supreme" Misty croaked sleepily leaning into her embrace. 

"Hey" Cordelia replied through her satisfied grin. "Sorry did i wake you?"

As tired as misty was she just couldnt resist rolling over to taste Cordelias sweet, soft mouth. Her lips were so plump and inviting and the taste made Misty giddy. The two slender blondes lay there kissing eachother softly. Tiny soft gentle kisses and grazing of teeth on lips. The flick of tongues and the loving stroking of hair. It was beautiful, gentle and nourishing. It was an honest conveying of genuine affection. 

Misty had never thought much of sex. Her mother had told her how it was something that a woman gives to her husband though Misty had known this wasnt really the case. She had listened to songs and heard the talk of other girls and knew there was more to it. Something more pleasurable. But it was never something she felt was high on her list of priorities. 

Her years spent alone at the swamp hadnt changed that. She had no problems with sexuality she was open with nutidy but she didnt ever feel that she wanted anyone to touch her or anything more. That was until Cordelia. Cordelia had sparked an interest and had awoken a stiring of something indide her.

She had struggled to keep her eyes off her at times. She had always been so drawn to Cordelias face, to her mouth, to her smile, to her jaw, to her long slender neck. She had longed to run her hands over the womans body and be close to her somehow though she wasnt sure how.

Some nights Misty had laid in bed thought of Cordelia with her husband. She had tried to imagine the things they might have done together And what it would have been like if Misty had been with her instead. 

Now Cordelia was here kissing her. Her hands had touched her in ways that Misty had never imagined and made her feel like her whole body would explode with pleasure. 

Misty had never thought much of sex but now after experiencing it with this incredible woman she couldnt get enough.

Misty reached her hand down and touched cordelia between her legs over the fabric of her shorts. Cordelias hand shot down and grabbed Mistys wrist to stop her. She shook her head slowly looking deep into her eyes "no" she whispered softly and pulled Mistys hand back up rolling Misty onto her back. She continued to kiss her gently. Then grazed her teeth over mistys jaw before moving down to kiss her neck. Leaning over her she kissed her way down Mistys chest.

Cordelia took a hand and pushed the young womans thighs apart then repositioned herself between her legs and continued to kiss her way down the sloping landscape of Mistys toned, Muscular stomach. 

Mistys breath hitched in her throat as Cordelia reached the top of her underwear pulling at it with her teeth and letting in snap back sharply. She held mistys hips with her hands holding her firmly as she kissed the fabric covering mistys pubic area. 

Cordelias heart was beating strongly in her chest. She could feel the heat of Mistys core and her head was spinning, she could smell the sweet musty scent of her and was ready to taste her and make her feel incredible. She kissed mistys center through the fabric of her panties softly, barely touching. Mistys hips bucked as the teasing heat of Cordelias breath hit her, peaking her sensitivity.

Cordelia smiled and exhailed a long hot breath causing a whimper to escape Mistys throat. The older witch was shaking! the thought of oral sex with a woman was intimidating enough the first time the fact that this was misys first experience of being pleasured in that way meant she wanted it to be amazing. What if she was rubbish at this? So much pressure. She tried to refocus.

She continued teasing with gentle kisses and could feel mistys panties become wetter as she wriggled beneath her. she wanted to give Misty the mind blowing ecstasy of being made to cum with someone's mouth. 

Misty was desperate for contact. She held her own breasts and bit her lip trying to hold in the moans building up inside her. With every kiss she could feel a trickle of her own arousal running out of her. She loved the feeling Cordelia could give her. She had heard Madison talk about oral sex before and lastnight she and kissed and licked Cordelia between her legs and made her scream in pleasure yet she didnt know what to expect. 

Cordelia peeled off mistys wet underwear and she heard Misty hiss at the sensation of being hit with the cool air. Cordelia looked at Mistys most intimate, personal place and felt a sense of privilege at being the only one to have ever seen her this way. She looked truely beutiful.

She kissed mistys folds and tasted her for the first time. She kissed her gently as she would kiss her mouth and could hear Mistys breathing change. She licked softly, tasting the glistening liquid running out of the young Cajun witch. Soft groans escaped Mistys mouth as she lifted an arm and covered her face. Cordelia ran her tongue around Mistys twitching, begging entrance. 

"Oh god! Miss Cordelia" Mistys breathed heavily and her back arched off the bed. Cordelias tongue worked higher until she reached Mistys hardened clit. Misty gasped and looked down to watch Cordelias tongue at work and felt another small gush run out of her at the sight of it. She flung her head back overcome with the pleasure that she was feeling for the first time.

The combination of heat from cordelias mouth, the pressure for her tongue, the sliding wetness of spit and her own juices was a heady mix. Occasionally cordelias teeth would graze over her and send a shock of sensitivity tha would shoot through her body.

Cordelia entered misty with her long tongue, swirling it inside her. A gutteral moan signaled that what she was doing was right. The taste of Misty was an intense turn on for the older woman and she was shocked at how much she enjoyed this.  
She removed her tongue and sucked at mistys folds. 

"Oh fuck" Mistys back arched and her head rolled back as her eyes scrunched shut and her face contorted in pure pleasure. Cordelia settled her tounge at Mistys clit, flicking it in unpredictable directions as she entered Misty with two fingers. Misty couldnt take much more she was unraveling and she grabbed at cordelias hair as should rolled her hips. Cordelia found a gentle rhythm sliding her finger in and out fully and slowly and the smooth slippery sliding sensation drove misty wild. She flattened her tongue and jerked at mistys clit.

Misty felt her orgasm grow in her stomach and it reach out over her whole body in waves. It was unlike anytning she had ever felt. Waves crashed over her as she bucked and jerked off the bed gasping and moaning Cordelias name. 

The walls of her hot core squeezed around Cordelias fingers and more cum ran out of her as Cordelia groaned against her clit. The vibrations caused final waves of her fierce climax to engulf her. With a final gasp she lifted her shoulders up off the bed towards the lover working between her thighs. 

She pulled Cordelia up to her mouth and kissed her through panting breath the supreme brought her back down gently rubbing with her hand as pair panted breathlessly into eachothers mouths. 

"God i love you Misty Day" Cordelia gasped lovingly looking into her big blues eyes. "I love you so fucking much".

Misty just nodded and stroked the supremes face, unable to speak, still jurking as she pulsed with strong spasms between her legs. She was blown away by the power of Cordelia, not as a supreme but as a woman and as a lover.

........

Rain lightly tapped on the window and the drips trailing down the glass projected onto the walls of the acadamys master bedroom. Soft, barely audiable snores came from the two woman who slept, legs entwined, armes draped over eachother, Mistys head resting on the lace and silk that covered the supremes chest.

Cordelia was had been exhausted and her sleep was deep and heavy. The patter of rain hadn't disturbed her and she didnt hear the stirrings of the woman in her arms. 

Small whimpers and muddled words broke the quiet at first. Misty began to fidget in her sleep as her dreams grew more vivid. Her breathing became laboured as desperate pleading began to escape her. 

A blood curdling scream shattered the peace of the night. Cordelia woke to find misty curled up with her head in her hands hysterically screaming and shaking. The noise tore throughout the house. Cordelia grabed her lover and tried to wake her. "Misty, misty darling!"  
Mistys fists flew wildly and she kicked Cordelia away and threw herself to the floor seeking safety in the corner of the room knees up to her chin and her head in her hands.

The bedroom door flew open causing another terrifying scream to bellowed out of mistys lungs and the windows smashed sending the shattered glass everywhere. Cordelia was on her knees in front of misty. She forced her hands to hold mistys face as zoe watched on from the doorway at a loss as to how to help.

Cordelia chanted in Latin reapeating Mistys name drawing her out of her terror. Mistys eyes shot open, black and filled with darkness and fear.

"Baby" Cordelia whisperd. "Baby, im here. Your here with me, its ok. Your safe"

The black in the witches eye disolved and the face of the woman in front of her came into focus.

Misty sobbed. Sobbed like she had never sobbed before. Her shoulders heaved as she sat crumpled, naked and afraid on the floor. Cordelia took her into her arms. Queeny grabbed a blanket as she entered the room and wrapped it around the couple in an attempt to protect their dignity. Cordelia looked to the gathering of young witches that were peering through the doorway at the scene in their head mistresses bedroom. 

"Get them out of here please" she implored. 

Zoe ushered the girls away as The landing buzzed with talk of the scantily dressed headmistress and the naked woman in her room. 

"Damn" queeny shook her head "our girl snapped hard" 

She began chanting her spell to repair the window as the supreme rocked her crying swamp witch holding her tight once more in the darkness of the night.


End file.
